onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Sheriff Graham
Sheriff Graham Humbert was a character on ABC's Once Upon a Time. He debuted in the first episode of the first season. He was played by starring cast member Jamie Dornan and was the Storybrooke counterpart of the Huntsman. History For events occurring before the casting of the Dark Curse, see the Huntsman. During the Curse Sheriff Graham first appears when Emma Swan returns Henry Mills to his home. When Emma tries to leave Storybrooke to return to Boston, a wolf appears in the middle of the street and caused her to crash into the Storybrooke town sign. She wakes up in the Storybrooke jail, where Graham is currently releasing Leroy from his cell. He doesn't believe her when she tells him that a wolf caused her car accident. ("Pilot") After Archie Hopper gives Emma Henry's file, Graham shows up at her room at Granny's and asks for Henry's file back, claiming that Dr. Hopper reported it stolen. Emma gives him Henry's file and tells him that she was set up as she is arrested. Later he lets her go and asks her to become his deputy. ("The Thing You Love Most") He went looking for David Nolan after he escaped from the hospital along with Henry, Mary Margaret and Emma's help. ("Snow Falls") He also helps Emma when Henry runs into the sinkhole. ("That Still Small Voice") It is revealed that he is having an affair with the mayor shortly after he asks Emma to become his deputy, claiming that he would really be at the animal shelter that night. ("The Shepherd") Graham is upset about Emma witnessing him leaving Regina's house and wants to make it up to her. She refuses his apologies and pleas, so he kisses her, and briefly gets a flash of a memory of who he was in Fairytale Land. He realizes then that he had never felt anything before and goes to Regina's house. After asking if Henry was in bed, he kisses Regina, but discovers that he does not get the same burst of feeling as he had with Emma. That night, he wakes up from a dream and tells Regina about his recurring dreams. Regina tells him to go back to sleep, but he heads outside to get some air and sees the wolf from his dreams. The wolf leaves before he can go after it. The next day, he visits Mary Margaret and asks her whether or not they've met before Storybrooke. He proceeds to question Mary Margaret, making her fully aware of the haze in her memories. After Mary Margaret, he goes to Henry's house and asks whether or not he's in Henry's book. Henry tells him that he's the Huntsman and that the Evil Queen stole his heart so that he would never feel again. Henry tells him about the Queen's signature symbol and Graham goes off in a frantic search for his heart. He manages to get Emma to help him and, when he sees the wolf haunting his dreams a second time, chases after it. The wolf leads the pair to Regina's father's grave, where Regina catches them searching for Graham's heart. Graham breaks his affair off with her and, after a catfight between Regina and Emma, heads for the station with Emma. Unknown to them, Regina has descended into the chamber where all of her captured hearts are held. She takes Graham's heart and starts squeezing it slowly turning it to dust. Back at the station, Graham apologizes for Regina's behavior and kisses Emma again. After he pulls back, he smiles and says he remembers everything. Before Emma can ask what he means, he suffers a fatal "heart attack" and dies in her arms. ("The Heart Is a Lonely Hunter") Trivia *His last name is Humbert, as revealed in the episode "Desperate Souls". *"Graham" derives from "Grantham," an English settlement, itself derived from the Old English elements "grand" (or gravel) and "ham" (homestead). "Humbert" is derived from the Germanic words for "warrior" and "bright". *In the Disney animated film Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, Humbert is the name of the Huntsman. However, it is never said in the film. *He had an affair with Regina Mills. *In the original script, he stated that he got his accent from his parents. *Likes pixie sticks. *In an interview with Exclusive by Tierney Bircker, Jamie Dornan stated that he originally was supposed to be another character, however because they could not get the rights, they made him the Huntsman. It was not said who he was. Edward Kitsis revealed in Entertainment Weekly's final October issue that he was supposed to be Sherlock Holmes. Appearances fr:Shérif Graham es:Graham pl:Szeryf Graham pt:Xerif Graham de:Graham Humbert Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters Category:Storybrooke Characters Category:Season One Characters